


Three Person'd God

by deifiedrogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Filk, Marriage, Poetry, Religious Content, Roman Catholicism, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deifiedrogue/pseuds/deifiedrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding vows, or, a duel.</p>
<p>TOBIAS  |  origin: Hebrew, meaning ‘God is good.’<br/>EILEEN  |  origin: Gaelic, meaning ‘light.’<br/>SEVERUS  |  origin: Latin, meaning ‘stern’; borne by several early saints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Person'd God

_TOBIAS:_

Saintly this is

this union is

consecrated

consummated

_EILEEN:_

Cross round my neck

burns a rite, sacred rite

holy light of providence

sacrifice of opulence

_TOBIAS:_

Genuflect, on one knee

_In nomine Patris_

yes, yes, that’s me

Father on one knee

_EILEEN:_

Burden, burn for me

_et Filii_ , blessed be your name

saintly stern, Latinate

forge us into Trinity

_TOBIAS (to himself):_

Blood and brimstone

cleansing fire, God

grow a thorn-crown

for this child


End file.
